


Make Me Over

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M, Makeover!blaine, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives a make over from Rachel, Mercedes and Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Over

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Blaine's been struggling with his confidence since arriving in New York. He's losing weight rapidly (so his clothes looks sloppy and baggy) and getting anxious about his place in NYC. The girls notice this and decide that Blaine, like the rest of them have gone through, needs a New York makeover. He needs a change. 
> 
> Mercedes shows Blaine what products to use so he can control his curly hair without using gel, Santana picks out clothes that are sexier than Blaine typically dresses in, and Rachel gives him advice on how to act and feel more confident. 
> 
> They all meet up for dinner with Kurt, Artie, and Sam afterwards (whether Kurt knows about the makeover or not is up to the writer) and Kurt is shocked by how sexy Blaine looks now--of course, he's always been sexy as hell, but a little less clean-cut, he's absolutely edible). 
> 
> Basically, Kurt can't keep his hands off him and they go dancing at the club where they grind against each other, Kurt gives him a blow job, and then when someone flirts with Blaine, Kurt drags Blaine home and fucks him possessively. After it's all done, Blaine is basking with confidence.

New York had everything for everyone; everyone except for Blaine, or so he has declared. Two months of living in New York and Blaine still felt out of place. NYADA was a challenge and while Blaine enjoyed it, there was still that nagging feeling that he felt like he was placed in a foreign country where he didn’t know the culture or the language. He was constantly anxious and sometimes couldn’t eat. His clothes no longer fit him properly and they looked baggy and worn out.  
  
Kurt had no idea of Blaine’s anxiety. He didn’t want to worry his boyfriend over something that seemed so trivial. The more he kept it to himself, the more anxious and frustrated he became. He and Kurt had plans to meet everybody for dinner and Blaine was very close to calling Kurt and saying he didn’t feel well, and it was only 9:30 in the morning. Blaine didn’t have class nor did he work that day so he though he would just hang out at the loft.  
  
That plan was thrown out the window when he walked into the kitchen. Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana were waiting for him. They looked at him expectedly and Blaine grew weary because neither one said anything to him and he was dressed in a white muscle shirt and a pair of boxers.  
  
“Ladies?” Blaine said hesitantly. Rachel smiled warmly at Blaine as she patted the empty seat beside her.  
  
“Sit down, Blaine. We want to talk to you,” Rachel said gently. Blaine did as requested and sat down.  
  
“Okay, we’ve noticed that you’ve been acting a bit…well not sad, but you aren’t exactly happy. You’re not acting like the Blaine we know and love,” Mercedes started. Blaine felt a little embarrassed but relieved. Someone did notice how different he was acting. He didn’t have to put up a front like he did with Kurt.  
  
“Yes, and honestly, Kurt is a bit worried, too. Don’t worry, he’s only said about how you’ve been acting lately, he doesn’t know about what we are going to do today,” Rachel said. At least Kurt did notice. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow.  
  
“Do today?”  
  
“We don’t have time for a sappy pep talk. Blaine? You’ll be spending a minimum of two hours each. Mercedes will go first, I go second and Rachel will go third. We have exactly eleven hours to get what we want to be finished. Minimum of two hours, a maximum of three,” Santana stated. Rachel and Mercedes agreed and Blaine was still confused.  
  
“Umm…what?”  
  
“Blaine? We each are going to give you the best makeover in the world. Both physically and mentally. By the time we are finished, you’ll see that New York has indeed embraced you into its bosom,” Rachel said. That didn’t sound appealing at all to Blaine.  
  
“I’m going to help you with your hair,” Mercedes said.  
  
“I’ll help with your clothes, and if you argue with me, I will dress you in something highly embarrassing and take photos of you as you walk through the streets of New York,” Santana added.  
  
“And I will help you with how to act and feel more confident about yourself,” Rachel said with finality.  
  
“I’m not sure…”  
  
“You have ten minutes to get ready because every hair gel you own is going to get thrown away,” Mercedes stated.  
  
“What? No! I can’t manage without it!” Blaine exclaimed as he stumbled out of his seat. Rachel and Santana bid their goodbyes as Mercedes got up from the table and rolled her eyes at Blaine.  
  
“That’s why I’m going to show you how to manage without it, you goofy boy. Now, get dressed! You’re cute, but I don’t want to see you parading in your boxers all day.”  
  
***  
  
Blaine got dressed and in the process, Mercedes went into the bathroom and he could hear the sounds of all gel products (that belonged to Blaine) hit the garbage can with a loud thud. Every sound he heard made him wince. That meant that he was dressed and his hair was a mess. He didn’t even have a secret stash in his room. Mercedes called for him in the bathroom and he obeyed begrudgingly.  
  
“Okay, this will be simple. I’ve done some research and even asked a few of Sam’s modeling friends for tips. After we are done, I promise you’ll be so happy I threw away all of the gel products. Really, though? I don’t know any guy that has as much as you do. It filled the whole garbage can!” Blaine looked at it and sure enough, the garbage can was full and he just emptied it yesterday.  
  
“I don’t know about this…” Blaine said hesitantly. Mercedes softened for a bit and smiled at him.  
  
“Blaine? I promise this is just to help you. We’ve noticed how unhappy you seem. You’re losing weight because you won’t eat, you’re too anxious and worried about fitting in that you’re losing sight of who you are. The Blaine I know is still in there somewhere,” she said as she pointed at his chest gently. “We’re just trying to get him to come back out. If you want to stop, we will stop.”  
  
Blaine thought for a moment. It felt nice that someone noticed how much he was struggling. These girls were putting aside any plans they had just to help Blaine. He took a deep breath and offered a small smile.  
  
“So, what do you have for me?” he asked. Mercedes smiled and clapped with excitement.  
  
“Okay, these are just some simple products. I got you a couple of sprays and some wax. We will try one of each and do a comparison. You can let me know how you like it or don’t like it at all. You ready?” Mercedes asked.  
  
“I am,” Blaine said and he meant it.  
  
***  
  
They almost hit the two-hour minimum time frame, but Blaine was actually enjoying himself. Mercedes started with a few sprays and did simple hair styles. Blaine’s hair wasn’t very thick, but he was sure that gel would be the only thing to help manage it. Once Mercedes started experimenting with the sprays, he was amazed and excited at the same time. He really liked the sprays and decided he definitely wanted to keep those.  
  
The wax wasn’t as great, but Blaine still liked that the wax offered a bit more styling options. The final look, the one they decided to keep the rest of the day, was a bit of spray to hold onto his curls. Now, his curls were perfectly parted in the middle and hung over both eyes. Mercedes smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Mercedes never really spent a lot of alone time with Blaine. They were friends, definitely, but it was the first time they were alone for more than a few minutes. Truth be told, there were times Mercedes was a little jealous of Blaine’s and Kurt’s relationship. She loved Sam, she really did, but she wanted that particular spark that Blaine and Kurt had for each other. Being the one to help Blaine with his hair was something Mercedes wanted. Kurt has complained about Blaine’s hair always gelled back and too shiny. She had a feeling Kurt was going to be very pleased.  
  
“Perfect! What do you think?” she asked.  
  
“I agree. I like it! Thank you, Mercedes!” Blaine said as he hugged her tightly. Mercedes returned the hug.  
  
“You’re welcome, and might I also add, you look hot. All right, Santana is waiting for you downstairs. I wouldn’t keep her waiting,” Mercedes said. Blaine nodded as he grabbed his wallet and phone and left the apartment.  
  
He met Santana outside. He was so excited about his hair that he hadn’t realized the outfit he picked to wear. He was wearing a buttoned up purple shirt with a yellow bow tie and matching pants. His smile faltered when he met her and she looked at him with a scrunched face. He thought he did a bad choice with his hair, but she was looking at his outfit.  
  
“Okay, the bowties, are going to be burned when we are done,” Santana stated. Blaine groaned.  
  
“Do you know how much those cost?” he asked. Santana rolled her eyes.  
  
“Fine, we’ll donate them to a lost and lonely dapper boy. Let’s go! We have two hours and a lot of clothes places to visit!”  
  
***  
  
Five stores and one hour later, Blaine was holding three bags on each wrist. The last store had him fully dressed and left wearing them. Santana picked out a red jacket and a pair of tight blue jeans with a black belt. The jacket went well with his newly styled hair.  
  
“If I didn’t prefer pussy I’d totally offer to suck your dick,” Santana commented.  
  
“Thank you?” Blaine said unsurely.  
  
Santana was so different from Rachel and Mercedes. Sometimes she would forget that when she went on her Spanish rants, he understood every word she said. And he was the only one who could argue back to her in Spanish. Santana had a soft spot for Blaine. Whether she would admit it out loud or to herself, she liked Blaine, a lot. He made Kurt happy and she knew how difficult it was for Kurt back at McKinley. They had their differences, but Santana will always have a spot for Blaine, no matter the situation.  
  
After another thirty minutes, Blaine's stomach was growling. For the first time since he moved to New York, he really wanted to eat something wonderful. The smells in the New York air were so sweet and savory.  
  
“All right, let’s go eat. There’s a Chinese place down this way. You better eat at least two full plates,” Santana said as if she were a mother telling her child what he needed to do to be good and healthy. Blaine just smiled at the concern in her voice and appreciated it.  
  
After that, and Blaine two full plates and a bowl of ice cream, Santana told Blaine to meet Rachel and NYADA in the ballet studio. She grabbed Blaine’s bags before he made his way toward the campus. He passed by a few of his classmates who had to do a double take on who just waved and said hi to them. Blaine couldn’t help the smile on his face at the expressions he was seeing.  
  
He walked into the large ballet studio where Rachel was waiting for him. She stood in the middle of the room where the mirrors and the ballet bar were to her right. She smiled as he walked into the room. She clapped at the sight of him.  
  
“You look so great! How do you feel?” Rachel asked.  
  
“To be honest…I’m feeling pretty good. My hair feels and looks great, I actually like the style I’m wearing. I was really looking forward to seeing you and knowing what you were going to have me do next,” Blaine said happily.  
  
“That is so great to hear, Blaine! I’m going to teach you a bit about acting confident and eventually feeling it. You and I are a lot alike, Blaine. We are more expressive when it comes to our music.” Blaine agreed.  
  
“So, what I want to do is this. I want us to sing together and dance together. You remember the last scene in Dirty Dancing?” Rachel asked. Blaine was skeptical now.  
  
“Yes,” he answered.  
  
“Well, after Baby learned the dance moves she still didn’t feel as confident. And to add a bit of trivia, Jennifer Grey admitted that it was a challenge for her to feel confident as a dancer with someone as experienced as Patrick Swayze. That scene with them is so important because not only did it show how much she learned, but she was confident. Do you know what I mean?” Rachel asked.  
  
“Umm…” Blaine began.  
  
“Don’t say it, show me. Use your music to pull out that confidence I know is in there. I’ve seen it many times and it is time that it woke up and stayed awake,” Rachel declared. She walked over to her iPod dock and pressed a button. The music immediately came up and Blaine knew the song. Rachel turned to Blaine expectedly. He took a deep breath.  
  
Now I’ve had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it’s the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Rachel smiled satisfactorily as she sung the next part and walked over to Blaine and stopped just a few feet away and sang the next part.  
  
‘Cause I had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Blaine smiled as he took Rachel’s arm when she held it to him. He pulled her toward him and they started to dance. He was still hesitant and Rachel sensed it. She mouthed to keep going and don’t think before he sang the next part.  
  
I’ve been waiting for so long  
Now I’ve finally found someone  
To stand by me  
  
Rachel smiled as Blaine spun her around. Neither one noticed that they had an audience in the doorway. Blaine didn’t pay attention. Rachel remembered when Blaine would sing and dance like no one was watching, even when everybody was. That was one of the reasons they got along so well. They were like brother and sister and sometimes even mistaken for twins. Rachel sang the next part.  
  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
  
The insecurity was slowly fading from Blaine as he led Rachel into the dance. He could practically picture himself dancing with Kurt in the middle of a large crowd and holding each other. He and Rachel sang the next part together as they danced around in a large circle on the dance floor.  
  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There’s no way we could disguise secretly  
  
So we take each other’s hand  
‘Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
  
Blaine spun her around again and he released her hand. She danced alongside him, completely forgetting their surroundings. Blaine was smiling wide. It was the same goofy smile he always had which always made Rachel smile even on her gloomy days.  
  
Just remember  
  
Rachel looked at him.  
  
You’re the one thing  
  
The small crowd in the doorway was Mercedes and Santana. The two women walked into the dance studio as Blaine sang his next part.  
  
I can’t get enough of  
  
Rachel sang the next part before before Santana and Mercedes joined in the song, almost startling Blaine but he couldn’t be happier.  
  
So I’ll tell you something  
  
This could be love because  
I’ve had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it’s the truth  
And I owe it all to you.  
  
The song ended as Mercedes hugged Blaine and even fingered his hair a little. It was soft to the touch and not at all shiny. Rachel jumped into Blaine’s arms as Santana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked sexy in his new clothing and Kurt was going to thank Santana later for it.  
  
“How do you feel?” Rachel asked.  
  
“I feel pretty good, thank you, girls,” Blaine said gratefully.  
  
“Don’t stop doing this, don’t stop doing what makes you feel good. If you have to, come here and just rehearse for yourself. Confidence is big especially for us stars,” Rachel said. Blaine nodded.  
  
“And if I see your hair all pasted and shiny again, I will have your ass,” Mercedes added.  
  
“Your bowties are in a better place and they will stay there,” Santana said. That made Blaine frown a little. “Don’t worry, I left you a few. I know Kurt has a small kink with those bowties.” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
***  
  
Kurt, Artie, and Sam found a table outside of their usual restaurant as they waited for the girls and Blaine. Kurt texted him a few times and barely got a response. Mercedes said that her and the other girls ‘kidnapped’ Blaine for the day. Kurt wasn’t sure if he should be worried or grateful that Blaine was with the girls. He was going to try to talk to Blaine and get him to open up about what’s been bothering him.  
  
“Mercedes said that her, Santana and Rachel took Blaine to get a makeover,” Sam said. Kurt looked at Sam.  
  
“A makeover?” Kurt asked.  
  
“They wouldn’t let me film the transformation. Apparently, Santana took him clothes shopping,” Artie said. How come everybody knew about the makeover and Kurt didn’t? Before Kurt could make any response, Artie pointed in front of them.  
  
“They’re here,” he said. Kurt looked forward and saw Blaine with his arm linked with Rachel, Santana walking beside Rachel and texting on her phone, and Mercedes was on the other side of Blaine smirking at Kurt.  
  
“Is that Blaine?” Sam asked in amazement. Blaine was wearing the same red jacket with a black shirt and jeans. His hair was out and curly but perfectly styled. There was no reflection or shine to it anymore. Kurt’s mouth gaped open at the sight. Rachel gave him a quick pat on the arm before she released it. Kurt got up from his chair.  
  
“Eye fuck later, I’m starving,” Santana said. Blaine laughed a little as he gave Kurt a quick kiss before they sat back at the table.  
  
“Wow…Blaine, you look great! I mean, damn!” Sam said with amazement.  
  
“Boy! You don’t even look at me that way!” Mercedes said with a light pat on the shoulder. Something stirred inside Kurt. He didn’t like the way Sam was gawking at his boyfriend, even if Sam was straight. Sam turned to Mercedes and gave her a sweet kiss. Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hand and grasped it.  
  
“You do look great. I have to admit, I almost didn’t recognize you,” Kurt said with his fingers laced with Blaine’s.  
  
“It’s been a great day,” Blaine said. Santana mumbled that she was starving and wanted to order. Kurt kept a hold of Blaine’s hand for most of the dinner, but he hadn’t said anything about Blaine’s makeover.  
  
And it kind of worried Blaine.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, which Blaine actually ate everything he was given, they decided to go to the night club that was down the street from the restaurant. Right away, Kurt dragged Blaine out onto the dance floor. Kurt still hadn’t said anything about Blaine’s makeover but he was a bit more handsy than normal. He would grasp Blaine’s thigh once in a while, or hold his hand at dinner. Now, Kurt had his arms around Blaine, holding him close to his body and grinding against him. Blaine wasn’t complaining one bit, though.  
  
Kurt’s grinding was doing things to Blaine’s body and he was sure Kurt could feel it. As if on cue, Kurt pulled Blaine off the dance floor and into a private corner. People passed by but paid the boys no attention.  
  
“You know I always thought you were attractive, right?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, you look absolutely sexy right now, but I never thought you weren’t sexy to begin with. I just wanted you to know that. I know you haven’t been yourself much…” Blaine nodded.  
  
“I like my new look and I like the fact that I feel good about it. And I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you more about how I was feeling,” Blaine responded in a low voice. Kurt smiled as he leaned forward and gave Blaine a hard, but sweet kiss. He pushed Blaine up against the wall so that his whole body was pressed against him. Kurt definitely felt Blaine’s hard on against him.  
  
Kurt pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blaine.  
  
“Please talk to me. I worry about you and I don’t want you to ever think you can’t talk to me. I know how you feel. I almost felt like New York was too big for me. Promise you’ll talk to me, again?” Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded.  
  
“I will, I’ll try harder. I love you,” Blaine said.  
  
“I love you more,” Kurt responded. He started kissing across Blaine’s cheek. “You remember when we talked about being a bit more dangerous and spontaneous?” Kurt said in a low and sultry voice. Blaine knew that voice well. He hitched a breath when Kurt gave him a tiny nip on his neck. He felt Kurt’s hands make their way to Blaine’s belt and unzip the zipper.  
  
They did have that conversation. The most dangerous thing they had ever done was doing it on the kitchen table just two minutes before Rachel walked into the apartment. Of course, Blaine thought that was as spontaneous as it would get.  
  
Now…Kurt was actually pulling Blaine’s hardened erection out of his boxers. Was he serious?  
  
“I do,” Blaine responded when Kurt started slowly pumping him. Kurt smirked as he knelt down. Before Blaine knew it, the warmth and wetness of Kurt’s mouth were around his cock. He felt Kurt’s tongue massage the bottom. Blaine’s head went back as he tried not to moan too loud, but it was so difficult.  
  
***  
  
After quite literally a mind blowing orgasm, Kurt and Blaine joined the rest of their friends. The gleam and satisfaction on Blaine’s face were enough to tell at least Santana what just conspired. She had no judgment, she was actually very proud. There were times where she had gone into that same corner with a sexy woman. Blaine asked if anybody wanted something to drink before he got up and went to the bar.  
  
Kurt watched Blaine, his ass more or less, walk up to the bar before he turned back to his friends. Santana gave him a swift kick on the leg.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“You’re welcome, by the way. We sexified your boyfriend,” Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes but she didn’t disagree.  
  
“He seems different,” Kurt said.  
  
“That’s because I worked with him on his confidence. I think with a few more weeks of classes, he’ll be…” Kurt hadn’t heard the rest of what Rachel was saying. His focus was on the incredibly overly friendly guy who put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and was smiling flirtatiously. He was way taller than Blaine and his hair was spiked and he wore a tight muscle shirt. Kurt’s fists clenched when he saw the guy step closer toward Blaine.  
  
He got up so quickly that the chair behind him fell back. He didn’t care. He stormed over toward the guy and removed his hand away from Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt worked out quite a bit. He grabbed onto the man’s wrist, tightly, and pushed it off.  
  
“Blaine? Baby? I’m a little tired. Let’s go home,” Kurt said sweetly putting his arms around Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
“Sorry, I know he said he was taken…” the guy started.  
  
“Now that you know it was true, fuck off,” Kurt said with a threatening tone. The guy held up his hands and walked away. Kurt then grabbed onto Blaine’s hand.  
  
“We’re leaving,” he muttered. Blaine almost dropped one of the drinks from the way Kurt yanked him away from the bar. Mercedes was the first to spot Kurt dragging Blaine out of the bar. She pointed to them and Santana waved it off.  
  
“Trust me. That’s Kurt’s predatory face. Blaine’s going to happy limping tomorrow,” she said with a knowing smirk.  
  
***  
  
Kurt slammed the door to their apartment. Blaine felt a bit frightened. That was the first time he had seen that kind of look on Kurt’s face. It was hard to interpret.  
  
“Kurt? I…” Blaine started. Kurt rushed right up to him and pulled his face into a hard and passionate kiss while also pushing him backward toward their bed. Kurt pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him.  
  
“Mine,” Kurt moaned in a low growling voice, “nobody else’s.”  
  
Blaine understood now. Kurt wasn’t angry, he was being as Santana would describe as predatory. Kurt yanked off Blaine’s red jacket. Blaine forgot to buckle his belts from Kurt’s surprise blowjob. That made yanking his pants off so much easier.  
  
“Nobody else’s, but yours,” Blaine said as Kurt kissed him passionately against his neck. Kurt knew that was one of Blaine’s weaknesses, especially when he starts biting him. He felt Kurt’s throbbing cock against him.  
  
“Don’t you ever forget that. I’ll make sure that you don’t,” Kurt practically growled. He stripped off the rest of Blaine’s clothing before removing his own. Blaine pushed himself toward the middle of the bed while Kurt scrambled through his nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube and a condom. He got onto his knees and looked at Blaine.  
  
“On your stomach,” he demanded. Blaine did as he was told. The sound of Kurt’s voice was so erotic. Chills ran down his spine and his body ached for him. He felt Kurt’s hot tongue in his hole before it was replaced with a finger.  
  
After a few fingers, and a couple of resounding smacks on Blaine’s cheeks, he heard Kurt tear off the wrapper on the condom. Blaine positioned himself as he waited almost impatiently for Kurt to make him his. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine’s hips and slowly inserted himself. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt started to quicken his pace.  
  
Blaine loved it on nights when Kurt was rougher. He had no idea the effect it would have on his boyfriend when he had that makeover. Blaine’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump.  
  
“Know who you belong to,” Kurt groaned as he pushed Blaine’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his. Blaine started to grasp with each thrust. It wasn’t going to be much longer for Blaine or for Kurt.  
  
Kurt thrust harder and faster before he moaned from his orgasm. He took a moment before he pulled out, threw Blaine over onto his back and put his mouth on Blaine’s cock for the second time. Blaine grasped Kurt’s hair as he pushed him up and down until he felt his own release.  
  
Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt pulled off, deposited the condom in a garbage can and laid beside his fully satisfied boyfriend.  
  
“Wow,” Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled.  
  
“That was just a preview, baby,” Kurt said. Oh God, Blaine thought.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was still asleep when Blaine woke up to the sound of Rachel talking with Santana and Mercedes. He decided to get up and greet his favorite women. He grabbed a robe, ran his fingers through his hair once and came out from behind the privacy curtain. Santana looked at Blaine.  
  
“Morning, stud. How are you feeling?” Santana asked. Blaine had a knowing smirk on his face as he gave Santana a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Fan-fucking tastic. Who wants breakfast?” Blaine asked. He gave Rachel kiss then Mercedes. Neither one declined the offer.  
  
“He’s not limping but he’s definitely happy now,” Santana stated. Blaine just shook his head, but she definitely wasn’t wrong.  
  
“Try not to be too loud. Kurt is still asleep,” Blaine said.  
  
“I would imagine he would be,” Mercedes said with a hint.  
  
“I stayed over with Mercedes last night. I’m sure you two would have wanted some privacy,” Rachel said.  
  
“I appreciate that,” Blaine responded. He couldn’t stop smiling. He had no insecurity that morning. He had a feeling it was going to be a great day.


End file.
